Enchanted To Meet You
by SweetNature
Summary: AU Reyna has lived in the same place in her past 16 years. The town is pretty cool and all, but it just got old after 16 years. Though, when a new boy that was her age moves into town, he was basically all that Reyna could think about. He was new, and different, practically what Reyna always wanted. Now ,this boy's name is Jason. All I can say is that it was, enchanting. One Shot


_I was enchanted to meet you" ~ Taylor Swift_

* * *

**_Reyna_**

I was walking through town, sighing the whole way. I'm Reyna, and I've lived in my birth place since like, forever. My town has some pretty cool attractions, shops, parks, and all that stuff, though when you've lived here for 16 years, everything was already experienced, and now Jupiter County, is just the same old tired place ever since. But, at least I can never get tired of my favorite café, "The Spectrum". I find it interesting about how 'spectrum' means a band of colors, and the café just has a band of different varieties, choices, combinations, and other stuff.

When I arrive at The Spectrum, I opened the door and I smile at the small bells ringing. The sound of them were always relaxing and it somehow gives me a positive mind. I fall in line behind a blonde boy who was 6'0 tall wearing a black jacket. The worker gave him his order, and I was up next. "What do you need?" she asks.

"Oh, i'll just have regular black coffee." I say. The girl nods, and only took a minute to get my order. I paid her $5 and told her to keep the change. I walk to the place where all the sugars and milk were, and noticed that the blonde boy before, didn't look familiar. Everyone knows everyone in this town, and so it's very odd that I don't know this person. As I pour some milk in my coffee, and adding some sugars, I tried to figure out who this boy was.

He had short blonde shaggy hair, electric blue eyes, and a tiny scar at the corner of his lip. "Have I met you before?" I ask out-of-nowhere. The boy looked up, and replied,

"Who me? Because if it were me, I think the answer would be no."

I nod.

"Ok. Well, I'm Reyna." I say reaching a hand to him.

"I'm Jason." he said while taking my hand and shaking it.

There was a slight awkward silence, where we both gave each other short smiles. Until Jason broke the silence, "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Um, sure." I follow him to a small table, and we sat across from each other.

"Are you new in town?" I ask. Jason nods.

"I just moved in. Why is rare for new people?"

"Yes, very rare."

I took a sip from my coffee, as he did the same with his milkshake. Our choice of drinks seem pretty weird to me. I mean, in most scenarios, he would've had the coffee as I would've had the milkshake. Something about this person just is so unknown to me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks breaking my train of thought.

I sigh. "I don't know. Something about you is just so different." I reply.

Jason raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that bad?"

I chuckle, "If you've lived in this town for 16 years, bad would be the least description of different." Jason laughed at that comment as I did also. After that, we both started having playful conversations, joking around, and getting to know each other more.

Jason looked at the time, and his eyes went wide. "Oh wow, time goes by so fast. Listen, I have to go, but I'm just wonderstruck about you. Maybe we could hangout some other time?" I nod, and with that, he went out the door, gave me a quick wave through the window, and left.

Hmm, wonderstruck? That's a first. I never heard any guy say that. Actually, I never even heard a girl say that. Jason is really different. I like different though. Just by his appearance, Jason looks just some regular fit guy who is too arrogant and cocky. But, after our conversations, he really changed my point of view of him. Truly, he is just a guy who is outgoing yet a little bit shy, and he can be humorous, but most of all, he is really nice, and sweet.

As I walk home, all I thought about was Jason. He is basically is the once in a lifetime I was waiting for. When I laid down on my bed, I looked at the time which was 2AM. All I can think of was who does Jason love? Pretty much the whole night I kept saying to myself, "Please don't be in love with someone else." or "Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

The next day, I was at The Spectrum waiting for Jason, I was waiting for hours, and still no luck. When closing time came I walked home. This routine kept repeating over and over again for the past 2 weeks. I haven't seen Jason any where. I started thinking that he must've moved away, or maybe he was ignoring me. I finally gave up waiting for Jason, and opened the door. I looked at the way to my home, but then turned away and start walking to the park.

It was very chilly, so I shivered every time the wind came across me. I finally arrived at the park to see a figure sitting down on a bench. Turns out, that figure had the same blonde hair as Jason. Out of curiosity I walked up to the figure, and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Jason." I breathlessly say.

"Reyna." he replies.

"You have no idea how long I've been trying to find you." We suddenly both say.

"Wait, you were trying to find me? I was trying to find you! You first!" we both say again.

I give him a smile at that, and he smiles back. "I'll go first...I've always been knocking at your door, but your mother always tells me that you aren't there at the moment. I always wait outside, and you never came home when it became dark so I just go home.

My eyes widen. "Really? I've always been waiting at The Spectrum for you, but you ever came so when it was dark outside, I came

home." We both chuckled, at how idiotic we were when we basically crossed each other's path at some point.

The both of us were just standing there in the park looking at each other.

"You're really different you know." I say trying to break the silence.

"So I've heard. You're really different to. Most girls I met, you're not like them." He says. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was wondering if he meant that different good, or different bad, but judging by the smile on his face I went with good.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, I actually like you. The girls back home, they are all stuck up and clingy, and all full of themselves. You are real. Everyone I've met has been fake, practically not human in my opinion, but you, you are real, you stay true to yourself and you be you because that's what you are and that's what you want."

Wow, no one has ever said something like that to me. Usually everyone just compliments me about how nice I am, respectful, and not to boast, but sometimes beautiful. Though this compliment, is just more touching because it's about who I am, not how I act.

"Also, when I made that wordplay with "wonderstruck" I thought you would think it's such a weird word for a guy, so you just started ignoring me." I looked at Jason in the eyes. His icy blue eyes. They look like it can just read your every thought, though I feel like it'll have trouble reading my thoughts because of how sketchy I am when I want to.

"Weird is different...and like I said before I like different. Besides...I was enchanted to meet you." I say with a smile.

"I was enchanted to meet you too." He replied, this time getting closer to me. Jason placed his hand on my cheek, and in a matter of seconds his lips were on mine. I swear, they tasted like that milkshake he ordered the day we met.

Once we broke apart, he reached his hand out to me. I looked at it for a few seconds, but then, held it for basically dear life, yet not that tight.

_This day is the very first page. And our storyline doesn't end yet._

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed! I know it's a bit of a cliff-hanger but let your minds imagine what could happen next :D If you haven't already please favorite or review. Also check out my main story A Reckless Affection which is also about Jason and Reyna!_**


End file.
